Стенограммы/Эквестрийские игры
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Этот день настал! :болтают :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: радуются :скрип :Радуга Дэш: Слушайте все! Мы почти добрались, поэтому я хочу кое-что сказать. Во-первых, кто здесь, кроме меня, считает, что это лучшая делегация на Эквестрийские игры в истории Понивилля? :радуются :Большой Бицепс: Да! :Радуга Дэш: И неважно, в каком виде спорта, мы все выложимся по полной, потому что мы все внесём свой вклад в понивилльское золото! :радуются :Радуга Дэш: ...За возможным исключением в виде Большого Бицепса, Флаттершай и меня. То есть, мы, конечно, хороши, но мы выступаем в воздушной эстафете против Чудо-молний, поэтому золото под большим вопросом. Не будем себя обманывать. :Скуталу: Не расстраивайся, Радуга! Нам тоже абсолютно не гарантировано золото! :Радуга Дэш: Это потому, что вы несёт флаг Понивилля на церемонии открытия. Там нет победителей. :Скуталу: Конечно, но у нас по-прежнему есть шанс проявить себя достойно! :Радуга Дэш: Вот это настрой! Вы все слышали? Победители или нет, но у нас по-прежнему есть шанс проявить себя достойно! :радуются :Радуга Дэш: Но давайте попробуем всё же завоевать много медалей! : :шипит :звенит :Спайк: напрягается Ну вот и всё! Оставьте ваши проблемы с багажом Спайку, чемпиону по перетаскиванию багажа. :Эппл Блум: А флаг Понивилля? Он здесь? А что насчёт флагштока? :Спайк: Он в этой тележке! Оа! :стук :Скуталу: Успокойся, Эппл Блум. :Спайк: А, она просто волнуется. Её можно понять. Когда я боюсь, что что-то забуду, начинаю паниковать, у меня есть простой трюк: сосчитать до десяти. К тому моменту, как я досчитаю, я достаточно успокаиваюсь, что всё сделал правильно. Раз-два — и все дела! :грохочут :Спайк: Эй! Отпустите меня! :Скуталу: Что происходит?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Ты в порядке? :Кристальный стражник: Тысячи извинений, о Великий Благородный Отважный Спайк. :Спайк: А? Кто-кто? :Принцесса Каденс: стражникам Спасибо, что принесли Спайка к нам. Спайку Всё в порядке, Спайк. Мы отправим наших подручных за багажом. :Спайк: Э, а можно, они задержатся на секунду и объяснят, в чём дело? :Спайк: ест Мм! То есть, здешние пони считают меня кем-то вроде героя, а? Кристальному пони Зелёных побольше, пожалуйста? Мне нравится зелёные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда ты был здесь в последний раз, ты добыл Принцессе Каденс Хрустальное сердце как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти всю империю от разрушения! :Принцесса Каденс: Во всей моей империи тебя знают как «Великого и Благородного Спайка, Отважного и Блистательного». :Сумеречная Искорка: Здорово, правда? Ты здесь крупная фигура, Спайк! Видишь? Это ты! :Спайк: образу Барбры Стрейзанд Правда, я красавчик! :Принцесса Каденс: Вот почему мы все надеемся, что ты окажешь нам честь и зажжёшь факел на церемонии открытия. Ты будешь первым дракончиком в истории Эквестрийских игр, который это сделает. :Спайк: Конечно, я это сделаю! И — бонус — сделаю огненным дыханием! огнём смеётся :радуется :Шайнинг Армор: Процессия, всем подготовиться! Две минуты! :Пинки Пай: смеётся :Мисс Харшвинни: Вы абсолютно уверены, что конкретно понимаете, что от вас требуется? :Спайк: Я стою там, где вы сказали, пока вы не дадите сигнал, тогда я подхожу и зажигаю факел. :Мисс Харшвинни: Мм. Проще не придумаешь. :радуется :Спайк: ахает :Мисс Харшвинни: Мистер Дракон, вы идёте? себя Ну что же вы. вслух Может быть, кто-нибудь поможет ему идти? :Шайнинг Армор: А теперь поприветствуйте делегацию из Понивилля! :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Вперёд, Понивилль! Э-хей! :Радуга Дэш: Здорово! :Флаттершай: Ах. :Большой Бицепс: Да! :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити: радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: радуется :Мисс Харшвинни: копытом Это сигнал! копытом Сейчас я подаю вам сигнал! Мистер Дракон! :Спайк: вдыхает кашляет Ну же, Спайк! Успокойся! Досчитай до десяти. Один... два... три... тысяча... четырнадцать тысячи... двадцать тысяч...! Тридцать тысяч...! :Принцесса Каденс: В чём дело? :Спайк: вдыхает дыхание Кажется мне, что это сон... :Сумеречная Искорка: Эквестрия, у нас проблема. :Спайк: вдыхает кашляет :Мисс Харшвинни: Мистер Дракон! Вы наконец зажжёте факел?! :Спайк: Не знаю, в чём дело, но сегодня у меня не получается! Вы захватили спички? :Мисс Харшвинни: Вы же огнедышащий дракон. :Спайк: кашляет язык Тогда, может, леденцы от кашля? :Мисс Харшвинни: ворчит :Спайк: Неважно. Я постараюсь. выдыхает :Принцесса Каденс: Кто-нибудь спуститесь и помогите ему! :Спайк: щёлкает Гори! Гори! напрягается :пылает :радуется :Сумеречная Искорка: Фу! :Мисс Харшвинни: Ох! Как вы это сделали? :Спайк: Я... не уверен, что... :Мисс Харшвинни: Ну ладно. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. :Шайнинг Армор: Объявляю игры открытыми! :радуется :Рарити: О! А вот и наши суперзвёзды! Вы были великолепны! :Эпплджек: Меня распирало от гордости, как кукурузный початок в августе! :Радуга Дэш: Вы отлично справились! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы были просто великолепны. Но кто-нибудь знает, что случилось со Спайком? :Эпплджек: Похоже, ему там пришлось несладко. :Рарити: Но он всё сделал вовремя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это была я. Я не хотела. чтобы он опозорился, и секретным заклинанием зажгла факел вместо него. :Рарити: Искорка. Ты ему сказала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, но он, возможно, и сам догадался. :Эпплджек: Скажи ему на всякий случай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, я знаю. Только боюсь, как он это воспримет. Он ведь гордится хорошо выполненной работой. :Радуга Дэш: Чшш, он идёт! Ведите себя как обычно! Спайку Здорово? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? Всё в порядке? :Спайк: Наверное. Не уверен. Там произошло нечто странное. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, насчёт этого. Я... :Спайк: То есть, я там стоял и пытался зажечь факел на глазах у всей Эквестрии. Я чувствовал, что это жуткий провал,— и вдруг факел загорелся! Невероятно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, фух! Я болялась, ты расстроишься. :Спайк: Расстроюсь? Шутишь что ли? Как я расстроюсь, обнаружив, что могу зажигать огонь... силой мысли? :Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! :Брайт Смайл: Смотрите, это же Великий и Благородный Спайк! :Элбоу Гриз: Можно взять у вас автограф? :Спайк: Конечно! :черчение :Брайт Смайл: Вы потрясающе спасли нашу империю, когда в прошлый раз были здесь! :Спайк: Аа. Знаете, что ещё потрясающе? Вот смотрите! толчок напрягается Не волнуйтесь. Как только она воспламенится силой мысли, я подпишу вам ещё одну. Обещаю. напрягается :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Спайк, можно тебя на минуточку? :Спайк: Поосторожнее с этим! Может загореться позже! Отложный эффект. Да, Искорка, что? Подожди, подожди, дай мне секундочку... Если я поджигаю вещи силой мысли, значит, где-то не за горами должно быть чтение мыслей! И я предсказываю, что ты собираешься... попросить меня поджечь что-нибудь силой мысли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, потому что ты не можешь! :Спайк: Правда? А как ты объяснишь, что случилось там, на глазах тысяч зрителей... :Сумеречная Искорка: Это сделала я. Я произнесла заклинание. :Спайк: На глазах... тысяч... и тысяч...? :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Спайк. Я просто не могла видеть, как ты там мучаешься! Ты ведь меня понимаешь? :Спайк: Я... мне... сейчас нужно побыть одному. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? :"Нэйлс Бор": О Великий и Благородный Спайк, а можно взять у вас автограф? :Спайк: Простите. Наверно, вам лучше попросить кого-то особенного. :радуется :Шайнинг Армор: Наше следующее состязание... на расстоянии ...воздушная эстафета! :Эпплджек: Там Радуга и Флаттершай! :Пинки Пай: О нет! Мы не можем на него опоздать! :Стражник: Мисс? Станьте здесь. Единороги больше не допускаются без блокирующего заклинания, чтобы избежать мошенничества. И даже не пытайтесь произносить заклинание, иначе мы об этом узнаем :Рарити: Хмф! :Пинки Пай: жуёт глотает Если Понивилль возьмёт здесь медаль, то у нас пока восемь медалей, а значит, мы идём вровень с Клаудсдейлом! Если Клаудсдейл тоже не возьмёт медаль...! :Спайк: Мисс Харшвинни? Я знаю, вы очень заняты, но... :Мисс Харшвинни: В чём дело? :Спайк: Может, я могу сделать что-то ещё для Игр. Ну, что-нибудь достойное восхищения Кристальной империи? :Мисс Харшвинни: О чём вы говорите? Вы зажгли факел для этого события! :Спайк: Э, ну, вообще-то, это был... :Мисс Харшвинни: Это было недостаточно достойно вас? Э, ну знаете! В следующий раз вы попросите организовать рок-концерт. фыркает себя Знаменитости... :Спайк: Постойте, точно! :радуется :Эпплджек: Второе место, серебро! :Шайнинг Армор: Поздравляем всех наших медалистов. А теперь, послушаем гимн... :Спайк: И я окажу честь и спою его! :радуется :Шайнинг Армор: Спайку, приглушённо Спайк, что ты делаешь?! :Спайк: Знаешь, они всегда играют только музыку? усиленно А я знаю все слова нашего гимна и спою их вам сейчас, громко и с чувством, ко всеобщей радости! :радуется :Шайнинг Армор: А сейчас... э... гимн Клаудсдейла в исполнении... Спайка! :Спайк: Постойте! Гимн Клаудсдейла? :Шайнинг Армор: приглушённо Гимн играют только в честь победителей, Спайк! Чудо-молнии из Клаудсдейла! :Спайк: Но... я не знаю слов гимна Клаудсдейла! Я его даже никогда не слышал! :Кристальный пони в толпе: Спой для нас, о Великий и Благородный Спайк, Отважный и Блистательный! :Спайк: горло вне времени и ритма :в толпе :плачет :Пинки Пай: Вот так, в точку! :Эппл Блум: Спайк, ты идёшь? :Спайк: Нет, мне нужно собрать вещи. :Скуталу: Но ты проторчал здесь почти все Игры. :Крошка Бель: А сегодня церемония закрытия! :Спайк: Следовательно, завтра мы уезжаем. Значит, надо собираться. :радуется :Шайнинг Армор: Итак, игры завершаются по нашей традиции финалом ледяной стрельбы из лука! Ледяные лучники, по местам! :радуется :Эпплджек: Какая жалость, что за Понивилль не выступают ледяные лучники. Нам не за кого болеть. :Пинки Пай: Понивилль завоевал тридцать семь медалей, а Клаудсдейл — тридцать шесть, так что мы в любом случае будем чемпионами этих Игр по количеству медалей! Хэ-хей! :Радуга Дэш: Но за Клаудсдейл сейчас в финале выступают два лучника! Если они оба займут места, Клаудсдейл победит в медальном зачёте! :Пинки Пай: Ты хочешь сказать, что всё зависит от этого состязания?! :Эпплджек: В общем, да. :Пинки Пай: О нет, о нет, о нет, о нет, о нет! Искорка! Иди садись рядом со мной: посчитаем медали! Я покажу тебе как: блеск, блеск, блеск! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то я ищу Спайка. Вы его не видели? :Эппл Блум: Он не пришёл. :Крошка Бель: Мы пытались его уговорить... :Скуталу: ...но он не стал нас слушать! :Пинки Пай: Зато ты можешь сесть на его место. А... Искорка? :Спайк: выдыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? :Спайк: ахает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты здесь? :Спайк: задыхается Да! Я жутко занят! Только посмотри, сколько всего ещё нужно собрать. Ужас, правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хватит прятаться. Ты идёшь со мной. Сейчас же. :Спайк: Ладно, хорошо. Я пойду. Можно, я хотя бы надену вот это? :стрелы :Радуга Дэш: Это необычные стрелы. Они замораживают ту часть мишени, в которую попадают. Побеждает тот, кто первым заморозит всю мишень. Присматривайте за номером семь из Клаудсдейла: он фаворит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Честно говоря, Спайк, я не понимаю, почему ты так строг к себе. :Спайк: Я всех подвёл. Дважды. Ты никогда никого не подводила, поэтому не знаешь, каково это. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты шутишь? Я много кого подводила. Но дело не в этом.Факел загорелся, команды получили свои медали — всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. :Спайк: Мы можем хотя бы посмотреть оттуда? Я не уверен, что уже готов столкнуться с толпой на трибунах. :стрелы :трескается :ахает, вопит :Шайнинг Армор: Нет! :Принцесса Каденс и Принцесса Луна: ахают :Радуга Дэш: Толкайте его к полю, подальше от толпы! :Шайнинг Армор: Снимите блокирующее заклинание! :Стражник 2: Времени нет! :Спайк: Радуга, Флаттершай! В сторону! :пылает :шипит :дождь :радуется :Радуга Дэш: Это было потрясающе! :Остальные из главной шестёрки: похвальные восклицания :Принцесса Каденс: Я только хотела поблагодарить тебя лично, что ты спас всех пони и'' Игры, о Великий и Благородный Спайк, Отважный и Блистательный. Ты должен гордиться собой. :'Спайк': Наверное. :'Все присутствующие персонажи, кроме Спайка': ''Наверное?! :Спайк: Я просто понял, что нужно сделать, и сделал это. Так получилось, что я могу дышать огнём... вы поступили бы так же, если б могли. :Эпплджек: Прости меня за прямоту, но ты говоришь полную ерунду. :Спайк: Э, я так чувствую. :Сумеречная Искорка: Подожди. Кажется, я поняла. Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что всех подвёл. Но мы считаем, что это не так. Знаешь, кто в тебе разочаровался? Ты сам. И только ты можешь снова вернуться в равновесие. Что для этого нужно, Спайк? :Спайк: Эх, не знаю. Ты повернёшь время вспять? Я бы хотел заново выступить на церемонии открытия. :Принцесса Каденс: Мы не способны поворачивать время вспять, но ты не окажешь мне огромную честь? Зажги сегодня вечером фейерверки на церемонии закрытия. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну же, Спайк. Ты спас Кристальную империю дважды! Думаю, ты можешь зажечь фейерверки. :Спайк: Мм, думаю, я должен хотя бы попытаться. :Главная шестёрка: радуется :радуется :Пинки Пай: Получилось! Мы первые по количеству медалей, с отрывом всего в одну медаль! :Радуга Дэш: Хмм, интересно, какая медаль это была? Бам! :Эпплджек: Ну, и каково было открывать лучшие Эквестрийские игры в истории Понивилля, малышка? :Эппл Блум: Так же здорово, как и закрывать их! :маршируют :Мисс Харшвинниy: Что ж, пора! :Спайк: Знаете, это так страшно. Неважно, сколько бы раз тебе ни говорили о том, что ты замечательный, никакие похвалы в мире ничего не стоят, если внутри ты чувствуешь, что недостойный. вдыхает огнём Иногда, чтобы поверить в себя и стать увереннее, ты должен отпустить прошлое. И тогда, когда придёт время проявить себя, ты сможешь осветить всё небо. :взрываются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: This just got real! :chattering :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: cheering :creaking :Rainbow Dash: Listen up, gang! We're almost there, so I've got a few things to say. First off, who here besides me thinks this is the best Equestria Games delegation in Ponyville history? :cheering :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: And no matter what your sport is, we gotta give it our best, because we've all got a genuine shot at Ponyville gold! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: ...With the possible exception of Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy, and me. I mean, we're good and all, but we're up against the Wonderbolts in the aerial relay, so gold's kind of a stretch. Let's not kid ourselves. :Scootaloo: Don't feel bad, Rainbow Dash! We have absolutely no shot at getting gold either! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, that's because you're carrying the flag for Ponyville in the opening ceremony. There are no winners. :Scootaloo: Winners or not, we still have the chance to be awesome! :Rainbow Dash: That's the spirit! You hear that, everypony? Winners or not, we all still have the chance to be awesome! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: But, uh, let's still try to win lots and lots of stuff too, 'kay? :theme song :hissing :ringing :Spike: straining It's all in there, gang! Leave it to Spike, champion gear-carrier for all your gear-carrying needs. :Apple Bloom: And the Ponyville flag? You sure? And what about the flagpole? :Spike: In with the portable ramp! Whoa! :thud :Scootaloo: Give it a rest, Apple Bloom. :Spike: Aw, she's just nervous, that's all. Perfectly understandable. Whenever I'm afraid I'll forget something or start to panic, I have a simple trick. I count to ten, and by the time I'm done, I've calmed myself enough to get the job done right every time. Easy-peasy, cider-squeezy! :rumbling :Spike: Hey! Put me down! :Scootaloo: What's going on?! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Are you all right? :Crystal Guard: A thousand pardons, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. :Spike: Huh? Who the what now? :Princess Cadance: guards Thanks for bringing Spike to us. Spike It's okay, Spike. We'll have our hoofponies go back for your bags. :Spike: Uh, can they hang back a second and tell me what's going on first? :Spike: eating Mm! So the ponies here think I'm some kind of hero, huh? a Crystal Pony More of the green ones, please? I like the green ones. :Twilight Sparkle: Last time you were here, you got the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadance in time to save this entire empire from destruction! :Princess Cadance: You are known throughout my empire as "Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious". :Twilight Sparkle: Isn't that awesome? You're a big shot here, Spike! See that? That's you! :Spike: la Barbra Streisand Hello, gawgeous! :Princess Cadance: This is why we all hope you do us the honor of lighting the torch at the opening ceremony. You'd be the very first dragon in the history of the Equestria Games to do so. :Spike: Of course I'll do it! And -- bonus -- I can do it with my fire breath! fire nervously :cheering :Shining Armor: Places for the procession, everypony! Two minutes! :Pinkie Pie: laughing :Ms. Harshwhinny: And you're quite certain you also understand exactly what you're supposed to do? :Spike: I stand where you tell me until you give me the signal, and then I walk over and light the torch. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Mm. Couldn't be simpler. :cheering :Spike: gasps :Ms. Harshwhinny: Mr. the Dragon, are you coming? herself Honestly. loud Would somepony help him walk? :Shining Armor: Now, please welcome the delegation from Ponyville! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Ponyville forever! Yay! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: cheering :Ms. Harshwhinny: hoof This is the signal! hoof I'm giving you the signal now! Mr. the Dragon! :Spike: inhales coughing Come on, Spike! Calm yourself! Count to ten. One... two... three... thousand... fourteen thousand... Twenty thousand...! Thirty thousand...! :Princess Cadance: What's wrong? :Spike: inhales breath Tell me this isn't happening... :Twilight Sparkle: Equestria, we have a problem. :Spike: inhales coughing :Ms. Harshwhinny: Mr. the Dragon! Would you light the torch already?! :Spike: I don't know what it is, but I just don't have the stuff today! Did you bring a match? :Ms. Harshwhinny: You're a fire-breathing dragon. :Spike: coughs raspy Then some cough drops, maybe? :Ms. Harshwhinny: growls :Spike: Nevermind. I'll keep trying. exhales :Princess Cadance: Somepony go down and help him! :Spike: clicking Light! Light! straining :whooshing :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Oh! How did you do that? :Spike: I'm... not sure. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Oh, well. Better late than never. :Shining Armor: Let the games begin! :cheering :Rarity: Oh! There are our little superstars! You were fabulous! :Applejack: Made me sit up proud like a cornstalk in August! :Rainbow Dash: Ya done good, squirt! :Twilight Sparkle: You three really were wonderful. But does anypony know what was going on with Spike? :Applejack: He sure seemed to be having a tough time of it out there. :Rarity: He put things right in time, though. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, it was me. I didn't want him to be embarrassed, so I cast a secret spell to light it for him. :Rarity: Oh, dear. Have you told him? :Twilight Sparkle: No, but he might have figured it out on his own. :Applejack: You gotta tell him, just in case. :Twilight Sparkle: I know. I'm just afraid of how he'll take it. I know what pride he takes in a job well done. :Rainbow Dash: Psst, here he comes now! Act casual! Spike 'Sup? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Is everything okay? :Spike: I guess. I don't know. The weirdest thing happened down there. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, about that. I– :Spike: I mean, there I was, trying to light the torch, with all of Equestria watching, and feeling like the hugest failure ever, and then the thing just lit! It was amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, phew! I was afraid you'd be upset. :Spike: Upset? Are you kidding? Why would I be upset to discover I can light fire... with my mind? :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Bright Smile: Look, look, it's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious! :Elbow Grease: Can we get your autograph? :Spike: Sure! :scribbling :Bright Smile: How you saved our Empire last time last time you were here was really amazing! :Spike: Aw. You know what else is amazing? Watch this! beat straining Don't worry. Once it bursts into flames through brainpower, I'll sign another one for ya. Promise. straining :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Spike, may I have a word with you a moment? :Spike: Hey, you'd better be careful with that! It might burst into flames later! Delayed reaction. Hey, Twi, what is it? Hold on, hold on, give me a second... If I can set fire to stuff with my mind, mind-''reading'' must be just around the corner! And I predict that you are about to ask me... to set fire to something with my mind! :Twilight Sparkle: No, because you can't! :Spike: Oh, really? So how do you explain what happened down there in front of thousands and thousands of– :Twilight Sparkle: I did it, Spike. I cast a spell to do it for you. :Spike: In front of... thousands and... thousands...? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Spike. I just couldn't stand to see you stuck like that! You understand, don't you? :Spike: I... I... I need to be alone right now. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :"Neighls Bohr": O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, can I get your autograph? :Spike: Sorry. You should probably ask somebody special instead. :cheering :Shining Armor: Our next event... some distance away ...the aerial relay! :Applejack: That's Dash and Fluttershy! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! We can't be late for that! :Security Guard: Miss? Step right over here. Unicorns will no longer be admitted without a disabling spell, to prevent cheating. And make sure you don't even try casting a spell, or we'll know it. :Rarity: Hmph! :Pinkie Pie: chewing swallows If Ponyville medals here, we'll have eight medals so far, putting us tied for the lead with Cloudsdale! Unless Cloudsdale medals here too...! :Spike: Ms. Harshwhinny? I know you're really busy, but... :Ms. Harshwhinny: What is it? :Spike: Maybe there's something else I can do for the Games. Y'know, something really worthy of the Crystal Empire's admiration? :Ms. Harshwhinny: What are you talking about? You lit the torch for the whole thing! :Spike: Uh, well, actually, that wasn't really– :Ms. Harshwhinny: That wasn't worthy enough for you? Ugh, for pony's sake! Next thing you know, you'll be asking to put on a rock concert. snorts herself Celebrities... :Spike: Wait, that's it! :cheering :Applejack: We got silver! :Shining Armor: Congratulations to all our medalists. And now, the anthem of– :Spike: And I shall do the honor of singing! :cheers :Shining Armor: Spike, hushed Spike, what are you doing?! :Spike: You know how they always just play the music? amplified Well, I know all the words to our anthem, and will sing them for you now, loud and proud, to the enjoyment of all! :cheers :Shining Armor: And now... um... the Cloudsdale anthem, as sung by... Spike! :Spike: Wait! The Cloudsdale anthem? :Shining Armor: hushed They only play the anthem for the winner, Spike! The Wonderbolts are from Cloudsdale! :Spike: But... But I don't know the words to the Cloudsdale anthem! I've never even heard it! :Crystal Pony in Crowd: Sing for us, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious! :Spike: throat out of time and rhythm :from crowd :crying :Pinkie Pie: Nailed it! :Apple Bloom: Spike, you comin'? :Spike: Nah, I got this stuff to pack up. :Scootaloo: But you've been moping in here for almost the entire Games. :Sweetie Belle: And tonight's the closing ceremony! :Spike: Which means we leave tomorrow. Ergo, the packing. :cheering :Shining Armor: And so the Games conclude as they always do, with the ice archery finals! Ice archers, take your places! :cheering :Applejack: Too bad Ponyville doesn't have any ice archers competin'. We don't have anyone to root for. :Pinkie Pie: That's okay. Ponyville has thirty seven medals, and Cloudsdale thirty six, so looks like we'll be medal champs of the Games anyway! Woo-hoo! :Rainbow Dash: But Cloudsdale has two ice archery finalists down there now! If they both place, Cloudsale wins the medal count! :Pinkie Pie: So you're saying that it all comes down to this one event?! :Applejack: Pretty much. :Pinkie Pie: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! Twilight! Come take this extra seat next to me and freak out over the medal count! I'll show you how: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I was looking for Spike. Have you seen him? :Apple Bloom: He wouldn't come. :Sweetie Belle: We tried to talk him into it... :Scootaloo: ...but he wouldn't listen! :Pinkie Pie: You can have his extra seat, though. Uh... Twi? :Spike: exhales :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: You here? :Spike: chokes Uh, yeah! I'm super-busy! Look at all this packing left to do, heh. Crazy, right? :Twilight Sparkle: No more hiding out. You're coming with me. Now. :Spike: Okay, fine. I'll come. Can I at least wear these? :being fired :Rainbow Dash: Those aren't your average arrows. They freeze whatever part of the target they hit. Whoever encases their entire target in ice first wins. Keep your eye on number seven from Cloudsdale – he's the favorite. :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, I don't see why you're being so hard on yourself. :Spike: I let everypony down. Twice. You never let anypony down, so you don't have any idea what that's like. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding? I've totally let ponies down. That's not the point. The torch got lit, the aerial relay teams got their medals -- no harm, no foul. :Spike: Can we at least watch from inside there? I'm not sure I'm ready to face crowds in the stands just yet. :being fired :crackling :gasping, screaming :Shining Armor: No! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Steer it towards the field, away from the crowds! :Shining Armor: Somepony cut the disabling spell! :Security Guard 2: There isn't time! :Spike: Dash, Fluttershy! Move! :whooshing :hissing :pouring :cheering :Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! :Rest of main cast: exclamations of praise :Princess Cadance: I just wanted to thank you personally for saving those ponies and the Games, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. You must be very proud. :Spike: I guess. :All present characters bar Spike: You guess?! :Spike: I just saw what needed to be done and reacted. Just so happens I can breathe fire and... if any of you could do that, you'd have done the same. :Applejack: Forgive me for bein' blunt, Spike, but you're not makin' a lick of sense. :Spike: Well, it's just how I feel. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second. I think I get it. You keep saying you let everypony down, but we all keep saying you didn't. You know who's disappointed in you, Spike? You. And only you can make it right with you again. What would that take, Spike? :Spike: Meh, I don't know. Can you turn back time? 'Cause I'd sure like a do-over on that opening ceremony. :Princess Cadance: We can't turn back time, but, would you do me the great honor of lighting fireworks in my place at the closing ceremonies tonight? :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike. You saved the Crystal Empire twice! I think you can light some fireworks. :Spike: Mm, I guess I have to at least give it a shot. :Main cast: cheering :cheering :Pinkie Pie: We did it! Ponyville won the medal count, and only by one medal! :Rainbow Dash: Hmm, wonder which medal that was? Bam! :Applejack: How does it feel to have opened the best Equestria Games in Ponyville history, squirt? :Apple Bloom: Probably as good as it feels to close them! :marching :Ms. Harshwhinny: Okay, it's time! :Spike: You know, it's kinda weird. No matter how many times others tell you you're great, all the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside. inhales fire Sometimes to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past. That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky. :exploding :credits en:Transcripts/Equestria Games Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон